Replica
by FruityPeanut
Summary: The modern pauper and a princess finds that they have the same exact face. Semia Lenick, the pauper, soon finds herself in love with the one person that did not belong to her. Adapted from Can't Lose You.


Preface

He could feel it; a void space deep in his chest inside the scarred, disobedient heart that beats for one woman only. She was still alive, he was absolutely sure of it. Perhaps, she was somewhere near the other end of the world from where he was, but surely, a place he knew he would never think of to look – a place that _no one_ would think of to look.

Why didn't she wait for him? – The question that he hung onto stubbornly for an entire year. Has it really been that long since she left? It _felt_ like years, decades, centuries since she left – yet, on the contrary, the pain he felt was still so _recent_ hinting slyly that it had been only yesterday.

She had concealed herself among the millions of nobodies in this vast world, walking among every other insignificant being as if she was one too. But she wasn't. She _could_ have been but fate liked to be such a cruel thing. Thank god for that, or he wouldn't have had ever met her. It was unbearable for him to think of what would've happened. Though, it would've been better if they hadn't met. He wouldn't be sitting here pathetically once again admiring the engagement ring that was never given. It's been a full year already, why couldn't he just forget?

It was amazing, the things that this one girl could make the entire upper society do – him included.

"Where are you?"

* * *

The streets were dead quiet, filled with a kind of unbearable suffocating silence that choked unsuspecting victims. Cars lined up and down many spacious private parking – Porsches, Ferraris, BMWs, Mercedes and just about any car that average people could only dream about. It was chilly this early in the morning when the sun refused to share its warmth. The light that seemed to come from nowhere gleamed off vehicles, giving them a lonely shine. Very few early risers walked about, with unheard footsteps silently crawling along the pavement. No one paid any mind to one another. 

Nearly all surrounding houses spoke with extreme luxury. The fountains seemed like they were paved with gold itself. The antiques that imitated various royalties inside the overly large windows had an unseen sign that said _Look but don't touch_. The houses towered over others with a superior and mocking look.

Semia Lenick, though, was unaffected by this harsh beauty. She had long since been immune to it. Having grown up being a full time companion of loneliness, it just does not have its expected effect. She was grown into it, and this was her world.

She passed many big shops - still closed - and eye catching houses, not even sparing a second glance at any of them. She continued straight forward, planning on reaching her destination. After a short walk, she comes by a pretty house - probably the only house in the street that did not look hostile. Semie finally stops to look, marvel at it, even. The house resembled something like an upside down pineapple – the ones that come straight out of a cheesy, badly drawn cartoon. And the colors, as if to match the weirdly shaped house, were – if nicely put - bright. It was mismatched, unsorted and very attention seeking. But Semie decided she liked it – mostly because it was different. After a long pause of admiration, the girl reached into the pockets of her oversized pants - those were too battered to look like anything recognizable anymore - and pulled out a crumpled, abused piece of paper. The paper was worn out from being mistreated so often, there were clear wrinkles where the holder continuously balled it up and flattened it back out. On the paper, there were the same exact words and letters that were on the house. The little piece of paper proudly confirmed that she's found the right place. 

Hesitantly she walked up a little stoned path that was set directly in the middle, leading up to the most eccentric of doors she's ever seen. The path, undoubtedly, was there to keep wandering strangers from walking on the well-kept lawn. The beautiful house and the lawn were soon forgotten as she rang the doorbell, palms wet from nervousness.

"Who is it?" A voice of an older woman came from inside the house. Footsteps became louder as she got closer to the door. Then paused reluctantly, wondering who they were supposed to be expecting. "Uh…I'm supposed to move in today...?" Semie said uncertainly.

"Oh," recognition colored her voice "Are you Semia Lenick?" The door opened, "We weren't expecting you until the week after," Semie gave her brightest smile, hoping to make a good first impression. "Yes, well, I ran into a few problems with the other place I was staying at. I hope this doesn't cause inconvenience?"

"Not at all," the woman returned her smile sincerely and moved aside to let her in.

The lady looked about thirty with a very kind, happy, round face like those of a mother. She was one of those who, at first glance, looked younger and much more attractive than they actually were – until you look closer and see the flaws that were covered up so well. "Where is all your stuff?" she asked, her eyes roaming around Semie's body, unable to locate the missing bags of luggage that she was supposed to have.

"This is all I have," she pointed to her book bag and grinned, "Isn't it great? It makes moving so easy." The woman looked at her warily. "I know you're alone...but..." she glanced nervously, studying Semie while having an internal debate if she should let her in or not. After deciding that Semie was not one who looked like she was going to sell drugs and being unable to finish her sentence, the woman waved her hand in a _never mind_ sort of way.

Once Semie got into the house, she started unpacking immediately. She did not have a lot of stuff with her, just the things she treasured most. The things that ordinarily would not mean anything to anyone else. Coincidentally, the stuff that did matter to everyone else - money, material possession, status - she had none. Semie was indeed the 21st century penniless teenager.

Despite, she was happy. At least, she's been happy living life like this. Money had never meant anything to her until three years ago. Until her dad had to be on the run from debtors. Until her hero, the only person she needed in her life was not. Then her world suddenly came crashing down. There was no running from it, and she had to learn to work for her own happiness.

In her bag of treasures, there was only one thing that mattered to her most. Buried deep under the debris of worthless yet treasured things, there was a picture of her father from four years ago. The picture was of a very happy looking man, grinning happily outside the frame, clutching onto a large fish proudly, showing it as a prize. The man wore glasses and had a beard that went all around his face.

Every time Semie saw that photo, an unexpected and unwelcome wave of sadness swept through her. But at the same time that the sadness came, it was replaced by ambition, a strong determination that has kept this penniless teenager alive for so long. Her dad in the photo, so close but yet out of reach.

She smiled at the photo. _Did you know, Dad? Getting this place was pure luck. The owner lady offered me this place for a low rent on the condition that I help her with her store. I think she must have known I was broke. I'll be trying hard, so keep hanging in there Dad. I've been working hard to try to pay off your debt so you won't have to run anymore. Did you know? Living with you again is still my biggest dream._

The alarm went off exactly at 6:00, filling the once silent room with a very annoying loud buzz. A buzz so irritating that it seemed to bounce off the walls and come charging back at her in every direction – demanding her complete conscious attention. Semie, sleeping right next to the alarm did not seem to hear and continued to snore. The blankets looked as if it had a battle and the pillow was no where near her head. Her clothes from last night were sprawled on the floor with no particular identifiable pattern that a naked human eye could see.

At around 7 o'clock the alarm seemed to finally have an effect on the sleeping girl, for she opened her eyes just a tiny stubborn crack. And upon opening her eyes, she rolled over for a more comfortable position and attempted to resumed sleeping - just to roll out of bed a second later, yelling frantically that she was late. As quickly as possible the girl put on her school uniform and ran out of the house. "God, late on the first day of school, what would they think?" she muttered to herself.

The school building was very big, with lots of classrooms and, of course, rich people living around the neighborhood with enough money to spare. There were many late students walking around campus, stopping to chat with others of the equal status about their new noses or any other expensive stuff they can brag about. No one seemed to care that class had already started and they weren't there yet. The way they see it, they're all heir or heiress of huge companies and probably don't need to work all their lives. School was not important to them, they did not need education so they can get a job - they've already have millions of dollars on their accounts.

Two black long limos pulled up to the curb. A chauffeur got out of the front and walked around the very long and wide limo to the passenger's side and opened the door with one careful pull. After a slight bow, he walked back into the limo. There was grace in his movements, not quite the type that ballerinas possess, but rather his gestures that were filled with respect.

A beautiful girl of about sixteen stepped out of the limo, holding herself up with incomparable elegance. She had the air of an empress and is one of those few people who appear once every century or so; someone who can make the world bow to her feet. What she is now, it is not something anyone can ever achieve – hard work or not. And, without a doubt, she was born at the pinnacle and naturally, it belonged to her.

Bystanders within sight began murmuring in low voice, yet still intentionally loud enough for the beautiful girl to hear. "Wow, Lennah Kane sure is pretty. The air surrounding her! You'd think there was still royalty in this modern world!" another girl replied, "Yeah, she's royalty alright. She's the heiress of X Company!" Females stared at her with jealousy while the males looked with envious eyes.

A man dressed in expensive black suit bowed to the elegant girl. "Please be careful, Miss. We will come for you after school," His tone remained perfectly polite throughout the sentence but there was just the slightest hint of authority in them - enough to get the message across but not too much as to offend.

The girl, however, was offended for she said threateningly, "No. I'm going shopping with the girls," their voices were equally authorized, neither intending on backing down. The girl who has too much pride and the bodyguard mainly following his orders stared at each other wistfully. Finally the silence was broken by the bodyguard who had a weaker resolution. "Miss, have you forgotten about that letter you had received?" Desperation was evident in his voice. The girl smiled, pleased with his reaction, "Fine." and just walked away.

It, in fact, had not mattered to her if she went shopping after school. She had everything she will ever need. Five dozen cars specially transported and designed from places around the world, all the jewelry companies pleading her to wear their product, her own personal clothing, hair, make-up, and fashion designer, and all the money to last her eight lifetimes. Evidently, shopping was not a big issue with this girl. She just wanted to show them who's in charge. And without a seconds doubt, she was.

Just that second, as people were making way for what you think would be the queen, a girl with messy sleepyhead hair and disheveled uniform shouted from a relatively far away distance, "MOVE!" and all that anyone was able to make out of the shrilled frantic voice was a tiny blurred person, moving at a very fast speed - for reasons unknown. There was also something that the onlookers could see that seemed to have escaped the running girl's vision - a piece the ground slightly higher than the rest. That area unquestionably has had many victims, though, not many who are as unfortunate at Semia Lenick.

So, she tripped. And fell.

As luck would have it, the beautiful girl just happened to be standing close enough to the chipped rock. So inevitably, both girls that collided fell onto the ground and the cup of half filled coffee that Semie was holding fell - almost like in slow motion - on Ms. Rich-girl's uniform. All around, people gasped in one single breath, making it sound like one loud bellow.

"S-sorry." Semie, of course, had enough heart left to apologize. She was raised to be a polite and sophisticated girl. It was such the shame that Lennah Kane wasn't very forgiving. But the girl did not say anything. She continued to kneel on the floor – and somehow still impossibly maintain the look of a goddess - and glared at her with the gorgeous eyes anyone would trade their soul for.

Then three girls who were originally onlookers broke from the surrounding mob and rushed forward - all seemingly in a race to get to her - and gushed in unison "Miss Lennah! Are you okay?" The three gazed gingerly at the goddess upon the floor with big, teary eyes as if they were expecting a pat on the head or maybe even a bone for them to fetch. Lennah Kane still seemed indifferent, even after having scalding coffee poured on her. Still with every piece of elegance and dignity attached, she got up and walked away, ignoring everyone but her posse completely. She gave them a meaningful look. The girls beamed with pride as their mistress passed by, then stepped forward, worshipping the very ground she walked upon.

The whispering mob broke as people left one by one. Without Lennah Kane, there was not much to hold their interest. The girls looked at her with steady eyes, summing Semie to all she was worth – which from their perceptive was not much. They circled around her and dragged Semie to the back of the school. And no matter how long she struggled, the three overpowered one.

They found a secluded area by the back where the trees grew so tall, that shadowed over anyone standing under. With a thrust of an arm, she was thrown on the ground. Satisfied with her position, they circled her once more, caging her inside.

"You look like a transfer but that doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules." One of them – she seemed like the leader – grinned as they said that. She had metallic blonde hair that was black towards the roots and salon tanned orange skin that unmistakably voiced her personality. "_Miss_ Lennah is not the kind who deals with crap like you!" The girl smirked and placed both her hands on her hips and posed as if she had just created an award winning speech.

Suddenly, Girl Number Two – one with a short, boy-like haircut that clouded around her eyes and long flaky scars that ran up and down her arms and legs – seemed like she noticed something at a distance and nudged Blonde Hair and pointed obviously. That obtained all their attentions as they all looked to see what she was directing at. The figure at a distance was all too recognizable. Girls' number one, two and three started twitching with a panicked expression as if they were unsure if they wanted to bow or curtsy.

Lennah Kane looked as if she had not noticed their fluster or simply ignored it altogether, joined the gathering like she had been there all along and leaned smugly – yet casually – against the school building. No one spoke – or curtsied, for that matter – during her entire walk. They were still silent as she proceeded to examine some invisible dirt under her perfectly manicured nails.

Semie – who had always refused take crap from anyone what-so-ever – remained calm though she was slightly insulted by the silent treatment, did not show it. In the past and still even now, she was often the person everyone loved to bully. People in general dislike others who, mentally speaking is stronger than them. This dislike usually triggers jealousy or in this case, physical abuse. It is quite fascinating what the teenage age group is capable of nowadays.

"You all can't do shit unless you gang up together. What right do you have to talk about me?" Semie was not the type to go without a fight. She stared at Blonde Hair defiantly, daring her to do something with just her eyes. Blonde Hair flinched but tried to keep her cool composure in fear that looking afraid would make Lennah look down on her.

"You bitch!" The tiny speck of fear that accidentally escaped was instantly covered up with anger. She had not expected Semie to talk back, or even provoke her to such a point that she was scared. If anything, the most any of her targets ever done was yell back but no one had gone as far as insulting her.

She viciously grabbed Semie's shirt and attempted to pull Semie towards her without much success. But midway through she stopped abruptly and dropped her sagging arms to her side - shocked with what she was seeing. Incredulity and disbelief took hold of her emotions as she stumbled backwards and pointed with a trembling finger towards Semie's direction.

Lennah, engrossed with her nails, looked up with a questioning gaze "What are you waiting for?" She asked, irritated and glanced around hoping to spot whatever it was that initiated the terror.

"U-Uh…" Blonde Hair began unsuccessfully. She tried again but continued to stutter, "M-Mi-Miss L-Lennah...She...Her…Her face! Her face...looks...looks just like yours! No! It's exactly the same!"

And indeed, anyone who bothered to look closer, could tell that they both owned brown hair that lusciously cascaded down their shoulders, full peach colored lips and the exact same shade of chocolate brown eyes.

The sun shone brightly, if not directly, at the school - most of the students were reluctantly retreating to their assigned classrooms, if they were not there already. Few were present to enjoy the spectacular view that the school was giving off. And if one looked closer around the perimeter of the school, they would have noticed four girls that were out of place. Those girls looked as if they had no obligation to attend class – which, to their defense, was probably the case. They stood in a semicircle and it was obvious from the looks of things that Lennah was the leader. Each of them had a cigarette hanging proudly on the corners of their lips as the smoke circle around them, giving them a whole world of their own.

"Doppelganger," Lennah Kane murmured through slightly closed lips, indifferent and slightly annoyed. She pulled the cigarette from her mouth so she could speak. "I've heard of this legend that says there is one person in this world that has the same exact face as you. And they're called your doppelganger." The posse looked fascinated. And indeed, their face was exactly the same. A rich heiress and a poor pauper, "Miss Lennah, are you still offended?" they asked. "How could I not be if I looked in that trash?" she said dangerously in a low voice. "How dare that low-life have the same face as me?"

A shiny black luxurious limo sped down the traffic filled streets without the slightest influence of speed limits. The car looked out of place in the dirty streets of New York and as they strolled down the road, drivers in a variety of cars turned to stare with envy.

Inside the dark tainted windows of the car, there sat three people; the chauffer who wants no part of the heating conversation, an old richly dressed man in his forties whose face can be found on the covers of various magazines or newspapers and a teenage boy who looked more or less like a model. The elderly man and the teenager boy sat behind the chauffer in the passenger seats but were facing opposite directions, both gazing coolly out the tainted window.

"You don't want it?" the older of the two squeaked skeptically between gritted teeth, confirming once again of his son's decisions as if asking it once more would suddenly change his already made up mind. "Are you aware of our current situation?" He continued, disbelievingly and unable to accept the obvious truth.

"You have no say in this." His voice carried throughout the long limousine, towards the wary driver in the front and back towards his father. It was clear that he was not going to change his mind and quite clearly, he already won the argument before it even began.

The old man, however, was equally stubborn and refused to take that as an answer. He pushed on demandingly; this time finally the irritation cut an edge to his voice. "You think you will find anyone better?" He said it as a rhetorical question in hopes of finally grasping his son's interest.

The younger shifted his position to show that he clearly annoyed. Body language speaks as loud as words. "I think you forget who I am, father." His eyes averted frankly from the window and captured his father's eyes into his own. When he was sure that he occupied his complete attention, he began again. "Someone like me cannot be bought with money."

"But, Aidan!" He continued to press, clutching onto whatever bits of hope there was left. "I need this engagement!" he pleaded, "I'm desperate, and we're lucky that his granddaughter is interested in you at all! How can I turn down Chairman Kane's offer?!"

Angry and irritated, Aidan suddenly pushed opened the unlocked doors of the speeding car, a major danger hazard that should not be done at home. While the door flew open, it was immediately knocked backwards from the rush of the speed that they are going. The chauffer, seeing this in the rearview mirror, pulled the emergency brake and the car abruptly screeched to a stop. All passengers of the car were suddenly snapped back from inertia.

"Stay out of my life! It's my future wife we're talking about!" he was furious and irritated. Why shouldn't he be? Adults are always so selfish and trying to use whoever they can to get what they want.

And with that, he slammed the car door and climbed out; walking away in the direction the car came from – it hadn't bothered him that he did not know the neighborhood and might possibly get lost, he just needed to leave.

"Where should I put this, ma'am?" Semie asked cheerfully, happy that she was finally able to do something for the landlady who graciously lends her a home. Semie was holding a big box that looked much too big for her to carry, but she was able to do it without any effort.

"Why are you working so hard, Semia?" the landlady asked, curiously polite. "You're all alone, what happened to your parents?"

A dazed look came upon Semie's face. "Please call me Semie, ma'am." a brief pause. "I'm trying to save up money as fast as possible – even if it's just a little. I'm gonna work like hell and surely, one day, I'll pay off my dad's debts and then we can live together again – just like we used to when I was little. It's my only dream."

_A child's laughter rang throughout the tiny spaced room. "Stop it," she giggled and rolled over to the small mattress that she and her dad shared. "I'm gonna get you!" he laughed and chased after her, imitating a monster from a movie. She ran around the little space that was available in her house as he followed, keeping a moderate distance between them as her short legs carried her only half the distance he was able to go. He then lunges and tackles her to the mattress and the fit of giggles grew as he tickled her._

"_You are my most precious little girl." He crooned, affectionately. _

He stormed without a purpose down the crowded streets, receiving several lustful looks from nearby women who he ignored. How dare that old man tell him to marry someone so he can have higher status? Engagement to Lennah Kane, no less! That vile, conceited woman only has eyes for herself. Aidan Cayce was not one to be used. He was always the one to use people – it was never the other way around. That bad tempered snob was not anywhere near his standards.

_"Just exactly why don't you like me?" Lennah demanded during the banquet as the eyes of any typical hormonal males stared. To anyone that was not Aidan, she looked quite beautiful in an expensive one-time-wear dress that was specially made for the party. Aidan turned his head just slightly – hinting that even the slightest energy were wasted if it was for her – and looked into her gorgeous eyes that anyone would find hypnotizing. _

_Who was she kidding? Did she honestly think someone like him would be interested in her? "What part of me is not good enough for you?! Is it my looks? Background? What am I missing?" She continued to ponder. It was truly an accomplishment to make someone like Lennah feel insecure._

_"You have no feelings." He spoke calmly and without hesitation. "You're definitely pretty but I can get that by looking at a doll. How are you any different from other typical girls?" His eyes narrowed. "If you're__ trying to __buy a guy with money, you'd better look somewhere else."_

_That being said to a rich pretty girl with an overlarge ego and pride, does not end pretty. She clenched her teeth, obviously angry at his lack of interest in her. "Don't overestimate yourself." She growled. "I always get what I want; no matter what it takes – especially those who don't come obediently!"_

Arrogant bitch.

As he was walking, he passed a shop with clear windows, and looking inside he saw what he thought was Lennah Kane, resting eyes closed on a chair. Enraged by her sudden appearance, he charged inside to tell her off.

"Get up." he yelled. Semie opened her eyes, still half asleep – wondering who was speaking to her. "Huh? Who..." He didn't wait for her to finish. "What brought you to this hole in the wall? Did that famous fickleness of yours motivate you to play a commoner for a change of mood?" Semie still did not understand who was speaking to her or why she was described as "fickle", she stared at him questioningly. "Changed your hair, too, I see? A failure, I'm afraid. It looks like shit." Although Semie did not know what he was talking about, she still had feelings. Now it was her turn to be mad. Who the hell was this guy? What right does he have to barge in here, act all mighty and insult her hair? Who was this jerk?

He did not bother to assess her reaction nor did he realize that he's gotten the wrong person. He drawled on passively as if to prove a point, "You think this world is that easy, huh? You get whatever you want?" His eyes mocked her, daring her to give a reply "You may look pretty on the outside but inside you're just a stupid ignorant doll!"

He then pulled her arm with a little too much force, bringing her close to him until they were face to face. "You think someone as lame as you can have me?"

Still oblivious to Semie's expression, he continues to mistake her for someone else.

"I can hug any woman I want – I can even kiss her." He paused as if waiting for the supposed insult to sink in. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he looked into her eyes.

And suddenly they were kissing. His hand was at the back of her head, holding it in place. Semie stood dumbly, way too shocked to struggle.

Just as their lips met, the kiss had the opposite effect that he intended on. A realization drawn to him that his heart was beating too fast, his surroundings faded out until he had no conscious of anything else beside the girl he had in his arms. Her lips felt so warm on his. The sensation of gluttony overrode him as his body separated from the brain and lusciously craved for more. The ground beneath his feet seemed to have disappeared - creating a never ending hole that he was falling down. A hole with no bottom, nothing to stop the variety of unknown emotions flowing through his body – far too complicated to describe. This movement that is being created is nothing he would have ever expected to become of this. His insulting incentive turned to passion, one that was unexpected and uncalled for but hit him like a struck of lightning hunting down its prey.

He no longer remembered – no longer _cared_ – the reason why he was holding this delicate woman. Nothing seemed to matter. His entire universe altered to revolve around her; this was not something he could control anymore. He was her prisoner and her slave. Without even the smallest knowledge or purpose, Semie had placed a pair of handcuffs around him – one which no one can break but her.

As the kiss grew, intense chills crawled down Aiden's back as his longing for her no longer seemed rational. He didn't think he could sense such a feeling from a girl like her. His tongue finally gained access to her immobile mouth as he explored it with greed.

Finally satisfied, he took his partner's feelings into account as he let his lips part with hers reluctantly. Both parties were too much out of breath and too dizzy to speak. As Semie came to her senses, she slapped the gorgeous boy across the face in one smooth, quick, angry motion. How dare this conceited guy barge in here, shamelessly insult her and then kiss her? And though she refused to admit it, the kiss had an indescribable impact on her. The guy still hadn't spoken. There was a mixture of confusion and astonishment that were seen as clearly as if written on his forehead. He looked daze, like his mind was somewhere his body was not.

"You crazy ass!" bellowed a red faced Semie – the source of the redness – blushing or anger – is, as of now, unknown. "What are you high on this early in the afternoon?" she demanded. "I could kill you!" A wooden stick magically materialized itself onto her hand, and as she got a firm grip on it – she swung it bluntly, hitting him squarely on the head.

The guy still looked daze, not even acknowledging the raging pain on his head. Blood dripped down the side of his face where the stick had hit him. Finally the pain sank into his head as he subconsciously realized what happened. His head turned and he averted his eyes to her - still with the dazed not-really-there look.

The girl was at a lost of what to say so she merely stared back at him with a worried and regretful look. Her grip on the magical wooden stick loosened as it fell onto the floor noisily and rolled away. He continued to stare at her stupidly. A thought processed in his mind. _Strange. Was this how I felt about Lennah Kane's face?_

"Mr. Cayce! You're he-" a man with black suit and sunglasses walked in upon recognizing the occupants of the store. As his eyes slowly processed the line of blood tickling down Aidan's face, he panicked to his side. "Oh, my god! Mr. Cayce! What happened to you? W-We're going to have to call 911. Yes, 911 and call for an ambulance. Oh, my god! Oh, no. God, help." Semie imagined him jumping up and down, stamping his feet out of frustration. If she had not been recently molested and if the man in front of her had not been a man about thirty, she might have told him to take a deep breath.

"I-it was an accident. I b-bumped into..." Aidan, a man with endless pride and dignity staggered helplessly – unable to pull a sentence together. The black suited man waited no longer. As fast as he could, he pushed Aidan out the door with much protest on his part. "I'll see you at the new building ceremony!" was the last sentence he was able to utter out before he was shoved out the door.

The door swung shut upon his retreat, leaving behind two women completely confused. The two stood there trying to apprehend what happened. "What..." began Semie."...was that just now?" finished the landlady. Both were staring incredulously at the retrieving figure of the mysterious man. "Is he a psycho from the mental institution?" Semie guessed.

"He's too handsome to be a psycho though..." the landlady contradicted.

Suddenly a realization hit Semie. "That crazy bastard just stole my first kiss!"


End file.
